This study proposes to determine whether biologic and demographic factors found to be associated with very poor outcome among schizophrenics studied cross-sectionally can be used to predict which patients will have the poorest outcome when followed longitudinally. It also hopes to determine if the Kraepelinian type of schizophrenia is progressive.